


The Double Favor

by donutsweeper



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Humor, The Yuletide Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is unable to say no when he finds his abilities in demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Double Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [77sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/77sparks/gifts).



Neal hadn't even had a chance to sit down to breakfast before his phone rang. The number that popped up was Peter's. Of course. A bit grumpy and put off, he answered it with a sigh and said, "Is this one of the fate of the world sort of things, Peter, or can I have my coffee first?"

The laugh that reverberated over the phone, however, was definitely not Peter's. "I would have pegged you for being a morning person, Neal," Elizabeth said, her voice light and far too cheery for the early hour.

"That's only after coffee," Neal clarified. "And to what honor do I owe this call from the illustrious Mrs. Burke?"

There was a pause and Neal could practically see the slight uncertain look she got on her face right before she did something she thought she might regret. "It's about Peter. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor do you have in mind?" he asked, a bit warily, but with a teasing tone to his voice.

"I need your expertise."

"My expertise," he repeated, trying to tease out what she had in mind.

"There's this charity thing coming up and I have to attend," she began to explain.

"And you want me to make sure Peter doesn't find some excuse to work late and miss it?"

"No, no, no. Although, come to think of it, that wouldn't be a bad idea. No, the problem is… well, the suit he wants to wear. He claims that the classics never go out of style and since the party isn't black tie, I really can't insist it is inappropriate, but," she trailed off, probably hoping he'd pick up the slack.

Neal shook his head, knowing exactly which suit she was talking about. "But his version of _the classic _suit isn't quite the style of suit you were hoping to have him wear?"

"Not really, no."

"But coming right out and saying that," Neal winced slightly. "The direct method. I can see that might not be the favored approach when it comes to getting Peter into a new suit. So you'd like me to… make a suggestion or two? Push him in the proper direction?"

"Would you?" She sounded so relieved and thankful there was no way Neal could turn her down.

Hand on his chest he said, "Rescuing a fair maiden from a fashion faux pas is a noble cause I can not turn down."

"Thanks, Neal. Thank you so much. Really, I can't even begin-"

"Think of it as my way of repaying you for all those dinners Peter missed when chasing me." Thinking for a moment, Neal recalled Peter mentioning something about hoping they'd get a case over the weekend, but not giving any specifics as to why. "And he needs it by this weekend, right?"

"Yes." She gave a light laugh. "How did you...?"

"I'm good at what I do. I'll try my best, but, Elizabeth, there is a limit to even my talents."

"Your best is all I ask for," she said. "I have to go. Go have your coffee before it gets cold."

"Yes, ma'am," he said, grinning when he heard her laughing as she hung up.

* * *

Neal had considered, and rejected, several ways to bring up the issue of Peter's attire in some sort of innocuous manner but hadn't quite settled on the best method when the issue was taken out of his hands when Peter appeared in front of him later that morning.

"Follow me," Peter ordered, leading the way up the steps to his office. "Get in," he added, holding open the door and hurrying Neal inside. "Now, sit."

Neal sat, but joked, "Should I roll over and play dead too?"

"What?" Peter plunked himself down in his chair and looked up at Neal, a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Never mind," Neal said quickly.

"You have to help me." Peter sounded practically desperate. "There's no case, no way I can get out of it and I don't want to disappoint Elizabeth, not again."

Neal was fairly positive what Peter was going to ask, but he feigned ignorance. "No, of course you wouldn't."

Peter ran a hand over his face and grimaced before mumbling so softly Neal had to strain to hear, "I need a new suit."

"A new suit."

"Not one of those fancy big name ones that you're always wearing, just something..."

"Something she'll appreciate." Neal nodded. "I can help you with that."

Peter gave a loud sigh of relief and stood up, gesturing for Neal to get up and head to the door. "Nothing too fancy."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Or too expensive."

"Peter," Neal chided. "Trust me." When he saw Peter narrow his eyes at that he spread his arms wide and gave Peter a dazzling smile that probably wasn't reassuring in the least. It wasn't meant to be.

"Neal."

"My reputation is at risk here. If you can't trust me, you_ can _trust that I wouldn't want to damage that, can't you?"

Peter grumbled a brusque, "I suppose so."

"You worry too much, Peter."

"When it comes to you, there is no such thing as worrying too much."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I was afraid you would."

"Now, about that suit, just how expensive is too expensive?"

Peter sighed a frustrated, put upon sigh, and closed his eyes. "What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.


End file.
